Angelic Pretty Cure
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: "Defending the pure hopes and dreams of everyone, Cure Destiny!" "Defending the Honor and Hopes that Lie in Waiting! I am Cure Future!" "Defeating the Evil that lurks in the shadows! Cure Knight!" "Defending the lives of Light and Darkness! Cure Angel!" "PURIFYING THE WORLD WITH HARMONY! ANGELIC PRETTY CURE!"


Okay. This is the first time, I have ever done something like this. If I make an OC that someone already made, let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Pretty Cure.

Okay onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

 _"Rise my darkness soldiers!" The queen shouted. Shadows emerged from the darkness surrounding the woman. "Take these people and make them my servants!"_

 _"Yesss ma'am." The shadows hissed as they lunged at the kingdom._

* * *

Sakura Minaka woke up from her sleep with a yelp of surprise. The dream was so real. Sakura felt as though she was there.

"Sakura!" Her mother's voice came from downstairs. "Hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

"Hai!" Sakura changed into her school uniform and raced down the stairs grabbing a piece of toast on the way out. "Bye mom!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Sakura ran past the school gate and was settling down into her desk when she felt someone staring at her. She turned around to see the class princess, Mika Sumire staring at her intensly.

Mika was the most popular girl in the school, Sunrise Academy. She was beautiful, with her light blue hair falling perfectly to her shoulders and her crystal blue eyes. She was kind and talented at everything.

On the other hand, Sakura deemed herself as average. She did good in class, and was good at sports. She helped out every sports team at the school. Her looks were average too. She had dirty blonde hair that she pulled back into a ponytail, and also had bangs. Her green eyes also drew little attention, not that Sakura cared.

Still...

 _What did I do wrong_? Sakura wondered to herself. _Why is Mika-sama staring at me?_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang. The teacher walked in soon after.

"All right everyone. Turn to page 38 in your textbooks."

* * *

The class flew by. Though it was mostly because Sakura was focused on reasons as to why Mika was staring at her. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Sakura stood up with her bag ready to leave, but felt a cool hand grab hers.

"Who-" Sakura turned to see who grabbed her hand. "Mi-Mika-Sama!?"

"Shh!" Mika silenced the girl, and pulled her out of the room and down the hall.

"Did you have a dream last night?" Mika asked. "A dream about a queen summoning shadow soldiers?"

"Huh?"

"Did you?" Mika pressed.

"Y-Yeah I did." Sakura answered. "Why?"

Without answering, Mika went into her bag and pulled out-

"Are those stuffed animals?"

"How rude!" One of the animals, a cat, spoke. "We are not stuffed animals!"

"E-Eh!"

[Insert Commercial Break]

* * *

[Back to the Fanfiction]

"Eh!" Sakura backed against the wall. "What are those things!"

"They are partners." Mika explained calmly.

"Yes. We are supposed to find and help the legendary Angelic Pretty Cures!" The dog shouted!

"Pretty Cure?" Sakura repeated, confused.

"Yes, Pretty Cure." The cat said. "Mika-sama is Cure Destiny."

"Cure Destiny?" Mika nodded.

"I was shocked too when I first found out." The bluenette said. "It is understandable though. However, there are three other cures to find: Cure Future, Cure Knight, and Cure Angel. You are one of them."

"How are you sure about that?" Sakura asked.

"You had that dream didn't you?"

Sakura was about to answer when-

"GAHAHAHA!" A laugh rang out through the campus. "Where is that Pretty Cure? I have to destroy her or she'll keep getting in my way."

"He found me." Mika muttered.

"Who found you?" Mika didn't answer but pulled out a pendant.

"Stay here, Sakura." Mika ran out of the room. Sakura didn't listen. Mika was in trouble, and Sakura wanted to help.

" _Angel Change Pretty Cure!_ " Mika shouted, gripping her pendant close to her chest. The pendant glowed and Mika changed.

Her light blue hair became dark, and her eyes changed to a forest green. Her hair was pulled back with a white ribbion that faded to green. Instead of her school uniform, she wore a green crop top with short puffy sleeves and white accents and a short green slit skirt with shorts underneath. White rimmed the bottom, and white heels were on her feet, and the pendant rested around her neck on an ivy green chain.

" _Defending the pure hopes and dreams of everyone, Cure Destiny_!" Mika shouted.

"So you've appeared, Cure Destiny!" The male on the ground shouted. "But I will defeat you! Appear now, Shadow warrior!" The man's shadow appeared on the tree behind him and morphed into a demonic version.

"Destroy!" It said in a scratchy voice.

Cure Destiny jumped off the roof of the bulding and, after a few blows were exchaged, delivered a well placed kick. The Shadow Warrior flew back a few feet. But, it recovered instantly and wrapped a vine around her foot and sent her flying into the building. Cure Destiny attempted to get up, but collapsed.

"GAHAHAHA!" The man laughed again. "This is the end of Cure Destiny! Finish her shadow warrior!"

"Mika!" Sakura shouted. _Why_? She wondered. _"Why can't I help her? I'm supposed to be a Pretty Cure, but I can't do anything!_

"Sakura!" The cat shouted. "Look, You're glowing!"

It was true. Sakura was glowing. A pendant appeared, and Sakura gripped it to her chest.

" _Angel Change! Pretty Cure!_ " She shouted.

Her hair changed first. It became light pink long and wavy, falling to her back. Her uniform became a pink dress with white trimming. There were three sashes that wrapped around her waist. There was a white sash with pink running through it. There were flat white boots that went up to her knees with light hints of pink.

"Wow..." Sakura muttered in amazement.

"Hey! Who the heck are you!" The man shouted.

 _"Defending the Honor and Hopes that Lie in Waiting! I am Cure Future!"_

[Cue Ending Song=Diamond Happy]

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
